Ballroom Blitz Sexeh Style
by Suicidal-Emo-Bunny
Summary: After a plainly terrifying dream, Sam Tyler let's his fists and mouth take the better of him and lets his feelings known to the one person who he hates the most. Mildish GenexSam slash in later chapters [Set just after episode 3]
1. Chapter 1

Blood spray. That was all, that and the gentle sway of a figure in the distance. Then came the scream. High pitched, painful and deafening. It tore into Sam's eardrums making him mirror sound himself. Gunshots, screams, shouts.

_Tyler! _

_Sam Help Us. _

Where were they coming from? Sam spun his aching head from side to side only seeing black. Black. Black… Darkness forever.

-

Sam Tyler screamed. Just like the one in his dream, ear splitting and deafening, as if the shadows from the walls and ceiling were coming to get him and as he closed his mouth, he noticed that he was alone, as normal. Alone… Forever alone and forever terrified. He rubbed his eyes hard and stared and his television, the test card girl staring sweetly out at him. The clown seemed

"Don't you look at me like that, bitch…I swear I'm not in the mood to talk to you today."

Gene Hunt was looking more irritated than ever. Standing at the door of his office, a large cigarette hanging limp from his mouth, a disturbed expression plastered across his face. Something was missing, something important.

"Mornin' Guv," Sam remarked, sliding onto the chair behind his desk, a little shaken, a little lonesome. Noting on this, it took Gene only a few seconds to react. He slid onto Tyler's desk and grinned.

"Any ideas?" Sam blinked.

"Ideas? For what?" Gene's smile faded and he leaned in closer.

"That murder that happened yesterday. Y'know, the bloke that died." Sam snorted at the snotty remark.

"No. Not yet." His hands were shaking like crazy and he had to sit on them to stop the Guv noticing. "Look, I've only just got in; I'm tired, and sick of this place. Just leave it, I'll think up ideas in a minute, ok?"

"Ok," Gene mimicked, offering Sam a dirty look before waltzing off to ask Ray the exact same question, but hoping for a better and more intelligent response. Sam grimaced and sighed.

"I'm bloody sick of 1973… I'm bloody sick of this station and I'm bloody sick of you…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Right, how'd you think he died?" Chris asked, holding his case notes proudly up to his chest, staring at the pained look on the Guv's face.

"Oh I don't know Chris, maybe it's the bloody gaping hole in his head?" Ray snorted a quick laugh. Sam rolled his eyes. _Always the little henchman. _But, in some respects, Sam was jealous. The Guv never saw _him _as any help what-so-ever. He'd never respected him.

"Look, can we cut out the double act; we've got a job to do." Ray shot him a dirty look.

_Poof…_

"Right," said the pathologist, who had stepped into the room several minutes ago but was un-noticed by everyone. "Time of death: 3.30 am. Looks like, as you said, the bullet to the brain killed him, but…"

"But?" Sam asked.

"But, it seems that there was much bruising to the lower part of his body, mainly legs, but there were a few scratches to his stomach and chest too."

"So…" began Gene, and Sam could see the cogs whirring inside his head. He admired his brains, even if they were terribly wrong sometimes, but he'd never like to admit it, he knew the Guv would make him repeat it in front of the rest of CID, the rest of the station, heck, the rest of the city. Sam's eyes drifted back to the Guv who was staring straight at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll wait til' you've finished your little adventure. See anything you liked?"

"Yes… infact I did." Sam opened his eyes, realising what he'd just said. "Er…" He stammered pointing to the man's left arm. "What's that?"

"I dunno," Gene retorted. "Maybe someone stuck a red hot poker on him; maybe they dropped coffee on him?" He leaned across the corpse and spat. "Maybe there's nothing really there at all." Gene grinned and shot a look down to see no markings. "Gene Genie, one. Sammy-boy, nil." Another slimy smile from Ray.

_I fcking hate you…_


	3. Chapter 3

"Have forensics got anything?" Sam dragged Annie into the wall. "I need something to work on; I'm going mental in here. There's nothing to do…" He trailed off and stared down the corridor. Ray and Chris were shuffling along, laughing and mocking, their jokes aimed at him he could tell. Sam grabbed the folder from Annie's outstretched hand and shoved past her into the center of the corridor, anger surging through his veins.

"Carling." Ray stood up to his full height and looked down into Sam's eyes.

"Boss," he retorted back, the words 'You are a nonce,' almost etched across his forehead.

"Can I have a word with you, in private," he shot a quick look at Chris, who practically ran the full length of the corridor away from him.

"Sure," Ray replied, spitting his chewing gum on the floor. "Right away boss." Sam led Ray into the locker room, secretly locking the door behind him. "What do you want now?" Ray asked, changing his tone suddenly. Without uttering another word, Sam let his hand go. It smashed into Ray's face, sending him sprawling across the room. Sam smiled to himself, cradling his hand. Suddenly, Ray pulled himself to his feet, feeling his nose and discovering it was bleeding. "You bstard," Ray spat, thundering towards the wide eyed Sam. He rammed him into the lockers, sending several falling on top of them, wresting for each other's lapels, wrestling for faces, for arms, for…. Sam lurched backward writing in pain. One swift kick from the Sergeant and he was motionless coughing against the wall, bending double.

"That was foul play!" He shouted, grimacing again in pain. "I wasn't ready for that!" Ray smirked, rubbing the blood from his lip.

"I didn't expect you to whack me in the first place, I don't even know what this fight's about but heck, I'm going to win." Ray punched Sam again, who had only just risen, sending him sliding down the wall again in agony, his face twisted in pain and rage. As if by some sort of miracle, a huge grin grew onto his face. He began to howl with laughter. Ray took a step back, scared and slightly amused himself. The man sat in front of him was completely barking mad, and now was a time to prove it to everyone else. He made a run for the door, grabbing the handle and shaking it. "You've locked it," he bellowed. "You want to fight to the death."

"Well," Sam replied, still giggling to himself. "If that's the way you want it…" he spun his leg around, catching the back of Ray's leg and spending him slamming into the door. He jumped to his feet and waited for the DS to regain his posture and come at him again. Sam smiled to himself as Ray grumbled and rose to his feet again, spinning around and taking Sam by the waist. Sam was a lot lighter than he looked and as Ray squeezed on his waist harder, he realised how thin his DI was. He would never be able to stand a good fight; he'd tire out, or end up being battered to death. Ray sighed and dropped him onto the bench.

"I'm finished."

"No!" Sam shouted, tears welling up at the back of his eyes. "You're his favourite, his little dog," Ray stopped in his tracks, but didn't dare turn around. "'Ray, fetch this, Ray do that, Ray go tell Tyler to piss off.' Do you know how much you mean to him and I don't even yet a say…" Sam trailed off, clenching his fists and baring his teeth. "I don't even get a mention." Ray smirked but didn't allow Tyler to see him.

"I knew it. I bloody well knew it. You even fight like a poof, you know that?" Sam stuttered, realising what he'd done.

"N-No… I didn't mean that I -…"

"That you what?!" bellowed Ray, anger building up in his voice. He spun around and Sam could see that fury was bubbling in his eyes. "You didn't mean that you want the Guv's attention. That you like to be around him. That you bloody love him?" Sam stepped backwards, ashamed.

"I-I didn't mean that at all..." _Bugger… why did I do anything in the first place? _With a quiet note of 'poof' Ray smashed the glass of the door in front of him and opened it from the outside, leaving Sam ashamed, bruised and alone… again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam could hardly bare to enter the station the next day. He thought about it over and over again, go or not… go or not… go or…. In the end, he decided to pluck up the courage and go, mostly with supportive words from his quack, Annie.

"Come on Sam, it's not as if you haven't punched Ray before," she had said. He'd forgotten to mention the small detail of declaring his love for Gene to Ray, probably loud enough so that Gene _himself _heard it. Sam partially wanted to return to work, tell Ray to shove it and continue with the murder investigation that lay on his desk begging for him to solve it.

"Morning boss," Chris greeted him as he entered the room. Sam wasn't listening; he scanned the room but no sight of…

"Where's Ray?" he asked abruptly. "Why isn't he here?" Chris shook his head, trying to forget about the fact that Sam didn't reply to his hello but instead wanted to know where _Ray was _(!)

"He went with the Guv to the murder scene. Why?" But Sam wasn't listening. He was already out of the door and down the stairs before Chris could utter another word.

"Hi Chris… how are you? Fine thanks boss how are you…"

-

"Right Raymondo, have a look around, see if you can find anybody who saw the shootin' yesterday. Anyone, kids, women, men, even the bloody lamppost for all I care, just get me some results." Ray turned to leave but suddenly spun back.

"Guv… I've gotta tell you something." Gene held up a hand.

"Find me something, then maybe I'll talk to you." Ray sighed and slouched off, smashing against Sam's shoulder as he hurried towards him. "Ah, Mr Tyler, finally decided to join us have you?" Hunt called over the commotion from the plods and plonks discussing the unusual weather and food prices with so called 'witnesses'.

"Look, Guv has…"

"Right, I want you to come with me; I've got the murder weapon in my car. It was found about five mintues from here in an abandoned warehouse, and-" But he was suddenly cut off. Shouting and hollering came from behind the building and as a large woman with two shopping bags, one brown, one white, bustled up to him, somewhat being dragged away by two skinny plonks.

"You bastard, why did you arrested my Jamie? What did he ever do to you?!" She tried to pull away from the two women holding him, and as she shook her jacket, the material slipped from one of the girl's grips and she fell backwards into the mud. "He didn't kill no one. He was at school, he wasn't no where near here."

"Look," Gene began. He and Sam were both used to loud bitches ordering their son's release, but they knew that the police didn't work like that. "You _son _was here, he was seen, we've got about a thousand witnesses saying that they saw someone matching his description right here around the time of the murder. All we need is forensics to tell us that his prints are all over that gun and we can slam him up for good."

"You bastard, you bloody bastard… when I get my hands on you…"

"What you gonna do?" Gene asked quickly. "Kill me? Following in your son's footsteps are we now?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Guv sat in his car, half asleep, watching his minions at work. He smiled to himself, picturing the look on that old hag's face when her son was sent down for life.

"Perfect…"

Sam slid down the wall. He needed to stop Ray telling the Guv quickly or… it'd just be too late. _He's probably already told him. _Sam told himself, sliding his hands through his already ruffled hair. _Just… act along with it, maybe he'll just think it's a joke… _He shook his head. _Think nothing of it… _

"Sam?" Sam looked up. It was Annie, smiling away cheerfully to the little man on the floor. "Someone said that there was a little boy here. We've got an ID of him, and the Guv told us that we've got to go and see him, you want to come?" Sam nodded, not caring who it was he had to go and see, they'd probably end up a murderer soon, everyone seemed to be.

Sam stood to one side, sulking around the corner of the house. He couldn't talk to anyone, even if they were the nicest people in the world, he couldn't keep his mind on the task at hand.

"Good morning Mrs Tyler, my name's WDC Cartwright and this is DI Tyler, we'd like to have a word with your son." Mrs Tyler nodded worriedly and called Sam's name several times in the direction of his room several times. The thudding of small feet was even heard outside, and as Sam finally looked up, he saw a small boy with blonde hair hiding at the foot of the stairs, his face partly covered by the banister rail. For the first time that day, Sam's face grew into a picture of fear. _But that's not possible. That's me. What did I do wrong when I was little. _He couldn't remember anything, not an inkling of a police presence around the house, not coming downstairs to find two members of CID standing in the doorway, not going to the office block, nothing.

"So what you're saying," Ruth Tyler began. "Is that my Sammy was at the scene of a murder? Is that right?" She cradled little Sam under her arm, protecting him like a mother hen and squeezing him close to her body. "But that's impossible, he's been with me all week, when did this _murder _take place?"

"Sunday morning, around 3.30, and Mrs Tyler, he's been identified by several witnesses, they knew who he was." Sam stared out from under his mother's arm, bashful and afraid. It was cool for him to have real life police in the house, and one day he wanted to become one himself, but he knew that he was in heap loads of trouble right now and that he couldn't go day dreaming about his perfect job. Meanwhile, DI Tyler was sitting nervously on the edge of the sofa. His eyes were darting around the room, remembering every inch of the house, from the dark spot on the ceiling to the stain on the carpet where his father spilt some beer. This was the same house, he knew it was, and he was in the same room as himself, just… 33 years in the past.

"That bloody father of his…" Mrs Tyler suddenly piped up. She'd remembered something. "They'd gone out to watch a game, I know I shouldn't worry, but they got home really late. At least 4 in the morning I would say. Vic's never here, it was the only time he ever gets to see Sammy and, well- ." She trailed off leaving the two coppers to work out what might have happened for themselves.

"D-Did you know Keith Wilson, Mrs Tyler?" Sam asked, keeping his head low and not looking at either his mother, or himself.

"No," she replied truthfully. "I've never heard of him. Vic's a door to door salesman and- . He knows a lot of people, he might know him, I'm not sure- ."

Whether or not he knew him or not. Sam knew Vic Tyler was in more trouble than he could imagine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris finally arrived at the murder scene. He had presumed that it was only a footstep away, but infact, it was several miles and after around 2 of them, he realised that there was a lot further to go.

"Chris you div, what the hell 'ave you been doing?" Chris smiled, his face flushed, shirt un-tucked and grimy, his hair ruffled. "You look like you've just done a fifteen mile run." Ray smirked and pointed to his shirt.

"I've done something like that…" Chris panted, leaning against the brick work of the office block. "What did the Guv want me for again?" Ray grinned even wider and began to laugh.

"I did it in the end. He got pissed off with you 'cause you was so late." The two henchmen burst into laughter.

-

"I need a drink," Sam announced. "I can't deal with half of this stuff today. What happened with Ray, the Guv… my… mum… myself… I-." Annie grabbed his arm.

"What about your mum, Sam?" Her eyes were full of worry as he said:

"That woman… she was my mother. That was me, only, that was me at four, my dad is Vic Tyler and I don't remember him ever going to a office block after a match to kill anyone. He never even owned a gun." Annie loosened her grip and shook her head.

"Again? Again Sam…. She's not your mother, she may have the same name as you, but she's not your mother. She's younger than you for a start…" Sam laughed.

"Yes, but I'm in a c-" Annie cut him off.

"Yes, I know, you're in a coma 33 years in the future, you've told me before." Without another word, she crossed the road and was out of sight.


End file.
